Hati sa Dalawa
by melukia
Summary: [Encantadia] Hindi mapalagay ang Sanggre Danaya dahil nasa kamay ng mga Hathor ang dalawang pinakamamahal niyang nilalalang sa Encantadia... ang problema... isa lang ang pwedeng masagip...


first time ko lang po magsulat ng tagalog... kaya medyo baluktot iyan... mahina kasi ako sa tagalog... kung pwede nga lang e eenglishin ko ito... pero hindi ko maimagine ang encantadia in english... kung si lira pwede pa siguro... umm... ito yata ang unang Encantadia fic dito... not sure though... kung ito nga edi yehey! pero kung hindi sabihin niyo na lang sa kin... wala pa kasi akong na-encounter na Encan fic e...

**DISCLAIMER: hindi sa akin ang Encan... wish ko lang... pag mamayari ito ng GMA Inc... (pati ung wish ko lang... :P) **

* * *

"Cassiopeia! Cassiopeia! Mata, nasaan ka?" Patuloy na isinisigaw ni Danaya ang mga ito. Kailangan niyang makita ang Mata. Kailangan na kailangan…

"Avisala, mahal na Sanggre…" sabi ni isang boses. Napaikot si Danaya.

"Mata! Tulungan mo ako! Paano ko—" Itinaas ni Cassiopeia ang kanyang kamay at pinutol ang sinasabi ng Sanggre.

"Danaya, alam ko ang pakay mo, subalit hindi ko ibibigay ang sagot nang walang kapalit." Inilabas niya ang kanyang kamay at nagbukas ng palad. "Alam mo na ang aking gusto..."

Naghanap agad ng ginto si Danaya pero mukha yatang wala siyang dala. "Mata, maawa ka sa akin! Ang dalawang pinakamamahal ko… Wala akong ginto subalit pag nakausap ko ang aking kapatid, mabibigyan kita ng doble."

Nagisip ng mabuti si Cassiopeia. "Siguraduhin mo, Sanggre. Ang sagot sa iyong katanungan ay hindi maganda…" babala ng Mata.

"Handa ako. Gagawin ko ang lahat…" sagot ni Danaya.

"Ivi Amihan, ivi Aquil… iri musti sanctre. Isa lang ang pwedeng mabuhay; ang isa, mamamatay. Nasa iyo na lamang ang desisyon…" Pagkatapos sabihin ng Mata ang sagot, agad itong tumalikod at umalis. Hindi kinaya ni Danaya. Napaluhod siya at naramdamang tumulo ang luha. Ano ba talaga ang nangyari sa kaniya? Heto ang storiya…

oooooooooooooooooooo  
Ang Nakaraan...  
oooooooooooooooooooo

Naguusap sina Amihan, Aquil, at Ybarro nung umaga iyon. Aatake ang mga Hathor at kailangan nilang magisip ng paraan. Agad na may naisip si Aquil. "Mahal na Reyna, kailangan nating ihiwalay ang ating mga sundalo. Ayon sa ating espiya, sasalakayin ng mga Hathor ang Sapiro nang buong puwersa. Napakagandang pagkakataon iyon para gumawa rin tayo ng pagsalakay!"

"Maaaring tama ka, Aquil. Pero paano kung isa lamang itong patibong? Nagaalala ako. Di hamak na mas marami sila. May masama akong pakiramdam tungkol dito. Ano sa tingin mo, Ybarro?"

Sumagot ng walang pangamba si Ybarro. "Amihan, tama si Aquil. Kailangan natin samantalahin ang pagkakataon. Kayong mga Sanggre lang ang pumunta sa Lireo ay matatalo na sila."

"Mahal na Reyna, ako, ang puno ng sundalo ng Lireo, ang magsasalo ng responsibilidad sa laban na ito. Sinabi ko na noon… Lahat ay ginagawa ko para sa ikabubuti ng Lireo…" Yumuko si Aquil at iniwan ang dalawa. Nilipon niya ang mga sundalo athabang nagaayosay nagaway pa sila ng Sanggre Danaya.

"Mahal na Sanggre, hindi ka pwedeng sumama! Masyadong mapanganib ito!" pagalit na sigaw ni Aquil.

"Ano ba ang tingin mo sa akin, Aquil, isang bata? Tandaan mo na isa akong Sanggre at may hawak pa na brilyante." Sagot naman ni Danaya na may kasabay na taas ng kilay.

"Ang tigas-tigas talaga ng ulo mo!" Hindi na niya pinansin si Danaya at nagpatuloy na lang sa kanyang ginagawa.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Nagantay sila sa gubat ng Sapiro. Maya-maya konti ay dumating na ang mga Hathor. Nasa harap si Asval at kanyang isinigaw, "Ssheda luna ashte live Lireo!"

Sinagot naman sila ng mga Diwata, "Haste Live LIREO!" Matapos noon ay nagsimula na ang paglaban. Sa umpisa ay patas lang ngunit dahan-dahang naubos ang mga Diwata…

"Mga Diwata! Atras na tayo! Magtago sa loob ng kastilyo! Magmadali kayo!" utos ng kanilang pinuno. Lahat ay sumunod nang mabilis hanggang ang naiwan na lamang ay si Aquil, Ybarro, at Muros.

"Muros, pinaguutos ko na bumalik ka na sa Sapiro! Ikaw rin, Rehav Ybrahim!" Desperado na si Aquil. Halos kalahati pa ng mga Hathor ang naiwan.

"Ngunit Pinunong Aquil…" May pagalala sa kaniyang boses.

"Aquil, hindi ka naming pwedeng iwan!" ang pagsangayon ni Ybarro.

"Makinig kayo sa akin. Pag nangyaring masama sa akin, Muros, ikaw ang papalit sa pwesto ko. Naiintindihan mo ba?"

"Aquil… Naiintindihan ko, pinuno…"

"Ikaw, Rehav Ybrahim, hindi ka maaaring mamatay! Paano na ang Reyna? At si Lira? Magmadali kayong bumalik! Hayaan niyo ako! Responsibilidad ko ito!" Naintindihan ni Ybarro. Alam niyang hindi na magbabago ang isip ni Aquil at sila ay umalis.

Lumapit si Asval. "Aquil, ikaw na lang ang naiiwan. Ssheda dini luna!" Tumakbo patungo kay Aquil si Asval hawak-hawak ang Kabilan. "Grahhh!"

"Ssheda Asval!" sigaw ng boses ni Hagorn. "Wag mong patayin si Aquil. Magagamit natin siyang bihag." Tumawa si Hagorn ng malakas at isinigaw, "Hoy! Mga Diwata! Matakot kayo! Mapapasakamay na ng Hathoria ang Encantadia!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Habang lahat ng ito'y nagaganap sa gubat ng Sapiro, ito naman ang sa Lireo…

"Bilisan natin, Alena, Lira, Danaya," bulong ni Amihan. Ang mga Sanggre ay tahimik na nagpunta sa silid ng Reyna. Natuwa si Lira dahil sa kanilang madling pagpasok ngunit ang kanyang ina ay hindi. "Nakakapagtaka…" Hindi pa tapos magsalita si Amihan ay biglang lumabas si Agane atbinalot ang kamay sa leeg ng Reyna. "Amihan!" sigaw ng lahat.

"Sige, mga Sanggre. Ivi Reyna Amihan sanctre!" sigaw ni Agane. Lahat ay napatigil. "Ibigay niyo ang mga brilyante niyo kung gusto niyo pang mabuhay si Amihan…" Nagtinginan ang mga Sanggre nang biglang nagsalita si Amihan.

"Mga kapatid ko, anak… umalis na kayo! Inuutos ko, sa ngalan ng Ynang Reyna!" Naghihingalo na si Amihan. Nahihirapan na siya… pero hinding hindi niya ibibigay ang brilyante. Walang magawa sila Alena… wala silang magagawa kundi sundin ang utos ni Amihan… Umalis sila kahit labag ito sa kalooban nila...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sa kanilang pagbabalik, hindi nila inaasahan ang dagdag na masamang balita. Bukod sa natalo sila, nadakip rin si Aquil. Ang masama pa rito ay nasa Hathoria si Aquil. Si Lira ay kasama ng ama at Alena at nagsasalysay ng sariling storya sa isa't isa. Si Danaya, wala… dahil wala ang kanyang pinakamamahal na kapatid… at wala rin ang lalaking minamahal niya… Iyan, iyanang nangyari kay Danaya…

* * *

review naman po... please? flame me or whatever... pagtripan niyo ung tagalog ko ok lang ren... :P basta mag-review kayo a! unga pala... marami akong ginamit na enchanta... kung hindi niyo po maintindihan, sabihin niyo na lang sa review! ilalagay ko ang translation sa next chapter. (kung magkakaroon... :P) 


End file.
